


First Live Broadcast!

by amater_asu



Series: Sail Sail Sail [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Also Schneizel and Kanon being domestic, Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gino forever alone sobs, M/M, Romance, Too much nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/amater_asu
Summary: Suzaku, Lelouch and Gino answering fans' question live!Stream now at pendragon.tv/live/code-geass before it ends!





	

There was suddenly a movement after the blank screen disappeared. The numbers at the top right corner of the screen kept growing to millions until it felt like the server couldn't contain the overwhelming sum of users who logged in to stream the special live broadcast all at once. The amount of hearts didn't stop increasing as there were three familiar faces on the screen now.

Gino cleared his throat as the camera shifted to get a better view of the three of them.

 

**Aigeeno:** GOOD LORD, GINO LOOKS SO GOOD TODAY

 

**TheWeinBerg:** Is he wearing a fan's gift? OMGGG

 

**G-Dino:** Lol you're right it's from *** one of his fansite lol how qt

 

The screen went blurry when Gino got up from his seat to finally put the camera on the table in front of them. The three of them slowly got into focus; Suzaku looked as eager as ever, Gino seemed pretty excited about having their first Q&A special broadcast and Lelouch...well, he was kind of pissed at how long it took for the idiot Gino to start.

 

**Lamperogue:** Lelouch looks pissed lmao

 

**Suzaq:** SuzakUUUUUUUUU

 

**CharlotteC:** Lelouch sitting in the middle of Gino and Suzaku hmmmm nice concept

 

**Totsukaaaa:** SUZALULU SCREAMS!11111111111

 

“Hey, guys,” Gino greeted cheerfully while waving. “Don't you guys want to know where the other two are?”

Lelouch looked down at the iPad in his lap which also had a similar streaming application to observe the comments but clicked his tongue when he couldn't keep up with them. “Could you please chill with the comments?” he murmured, eyes still squinting at the iPad screen.

“I think they're excited,” Suzaku leaned over to join him and chuckled. “Did you see my OTP?” he read one of the comments in a high-pitched tone that he used whenever he was imitating their fangirls. Lelouch was sick with it because he did it basically every damn time before they went to sleep. The brunet always seemed to be curious of everything their fans said about them so he often surfed the internet to find out.

“Please do not sit so close to me,” Lelouch gritted out under his breath with a really quiet _you bastard._

He went back to read the fans' comments after Suzaku smiled at him and leaned back.

“Schneizel is probably with Kanon right now,” Gino read out loud slowly, squinting at his own device in his hands. Then he let out a boisterous laugh, “How did you know?” he said to the camera before scrolling down for more comments.

“Okay, since it started already,” Suzaku said to the camera, emerald eyes twinkling just the way that made his fangirls swooned. “Why don't you all start shooting questions? We'll answer everything!” he turned his head when Lelouch cleared his throat. “Maybe not everything but we'll try,” he snickered when the dark-haired vocal threw a glare at him.

“Right!” Gino's voice boomed. “Let's start now!”

 

**ParkGyuSung:** Did you guys eat?

 

“We did,” Lelouch answered with a nod. “Although it seems like someone here is still starving,”

“I am not!” Suzaku yelled childishly.

 

**Himeka9810:** Where's Schneizel and Kanon?

 

Suzaku straightened up to turn around in his seat. It was just an empty kitchen behind them.

“They're going grocery shopping—” Gino answered, “—I think,” hesitantly.

 

**Maldini9006:** HmMmMmMmmm suspicious

 

“I'd pretty much appreciate it if they stopped spending the money for useless things,”

“But you spend too much on cat food and we don't even own a cat, Lelouch!”

“Shut up, Suzaku,”

“Maybe you should take him to see Arthur, Lelouch,”

“Huh? Who's Arthur? Lelou—”

“NEXT QUESTION, PLEASE,”

 

**Orenorengoda:** Who's Arthur?

 

“Look, you make them curious,” Lelouch narrowed his eyes at both tall boys.

“It's a cat,” Gino answered cheerfully.

Suzaku sighed in relief.

Ame00: lol someone's jelly

“Are you jealous, Suzaku?” Gino turned to the brunet, wiggling his blond eyebrows.

Suzaku shifted his gaze upwards and hummed thoughtfully. “If it's a cat then it's okay,”

Lelouch brushed off the fact that it was _Gino_ who asked the question but he certainly couldn't let Suzaku's answer slide. He would beat the crap out of him for giving their fans ideas. “Arthur is cuter than you, though,” he shrugged and tried not to let a smug smile into his face.

“That's not what you said last nigmmf—”

“WOW SO MANY QUESTIONS ARE COMING IN. NO JOKE AHAHAHAH!”

 

**Piqanii:** How long have you three known each other?

 

“Uhm,” Gino's eyebrows were pinched in concentration. “I've known Lelouch for seven years meanwhile Suzaku four years, it was when he got into the company for the training,” he held up four fingers to the camera.

“Lelouch and I are childhood best friends!” Suzaku answered cheerfully. “Right, Lelouch?”

Lelouch grunted.

“How sweet,” Gino threw them a knowing smile. “Best friends turned to—”

“Still-best friends,” Lelouch muttered quickly. “Now, let's see the other questions...”

 

**Jjangging:** Does Lelouch have a habit of singing in the shower?

 

It didn't take a genius to know who picked the question.

“I do,” Lelouch answered truthfully.

Suzaku nodded in agreement. “In fact, he tends to hum to soft tunes while cooking or doing the chores,”

“He has such a soothing voice, really,” Gino gestures towards the dark-haired boy.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “That's why I'm the main vocal,”

“It really gives me goosebumps when he hits the high-notes,”

“I know right, Gino?” Suzaku held his palm up to Gino for a high-five. “You have no idea how high it can get especially when we're having—”

“A prayer to the God. Can I get an Amen?”

 

**Kanatanosora:** Is Lelouch blushing? Haha so cute!!!

 

Lelouch got up from his seat suddenly. His throat felt dry and he needed to excuse himself for a moment because their fans were starting to notice the color rising high in his cheeks. He couldn't show this side of him. His image of being a cold city man had just been recently built and he didn't want a live broadcast to single-handedly destroy it.

 

**LisabH:** Where's suzaku going

 

**AHJannette:** jasdasjdsahasdha I can tell ur kitchen is clean even though it's dark

 

**Jisooshi:** thats right go after your boyfriend Suzaku

 

**Orenorengoda:** smh shippers

 

**Teitayyy:** they're back

 

**Hikari0122:** Yayyyy lelouch is back

 

**Ben1597:** he's bringing a glass of water lolol

 

Suzaku and Lelouch sat, cutting Gino who was still answering questions in the time they were gone. The blond grinned up at them and Lelouch cleared his throat. He took his iPad to look at the clock and the duration of the live broadcast. It had only been an hour and thirteen minutes but somehow it exhausted Lelouch more than practicing for their stages did.

“That's why I told you the shower gel is cheaper in- oh, are you doing a live broadcast?”

The three members of Code Geass turned their heads towards the door in sync.

“It's Schneizel and Kanon,” Gino was the first to turn back around and said to the camera. “I think this is where it ends,” he sniffed.

“What do you think about the first live broadcast?” It was Suzaku.

“We'll try to answer everything next time,” Lelouch told the camera with a cool smile.

The camera shook when Gino took it from the table and lifted it over his head. The screen was displaying the three of them from the angle that meant to be one to take selfies. They made faces and posed before waving a goodbye to the camera.

“We should do a live broadcast, Kanon,” Schneizel's figure-less voice was heard. “Just the two of us.”

And then the screen went blank.

 

_This broadcast has ended._

 

_It will be available for purchase next week._

 

_Click here for more videos from Code Geass._

 

 

_A few minutes ago, in the kitchen.  
_

_[OFF-CAMERA]_

Lelouch stood in the spot he knew wouldn't get caught in the camera. He leaned against the counter. Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes slipped shut. He opened them slowly when he felt arms circled around his waist.

“What are you doing here? Go back there,” he whispered softly.

Suzaku hummed but didn't move. Instead, he leaned closer. “Are you worried?”

Sighing, Lelouch put a glass of water in his hand away. “What if they found out?”

“So?”

“Your career will be in danger, Suzaku,” Lelouch's tone was desperate.

Suzaku chuckled. “You think I give a shit about that?”

“You're unbelievable.”

Suzaku closed the distance to brush his lips over Lelouch's.

“Now, now, we'll worry about that later, okay? Let's go back. They're waiting for us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> mysme reference lolol because code geass also has fans who live in south korea ok  
> i don't even know anymore what the hell did i just write


End file.
